leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ashe/historia
Historia , , | Rywale = , | 1:Skórka = Ashe z Freljord | 2:Skórka = Ashe z Sherwood | 3:Skórka = Leśna Ashe | 4:Skórka = Królowa Ashe | 5:Skórka = Ametystowa Ashe | 6:Skórka = Łamaczka Serc Ashe | 7:Skórka = Ashe Maruderka }} Aktualna Z każdą strzałą, wypuszczoną ze starożytnego, lodowego łuku, Ashe dowodzi, że jest mistrzynią łucznictwa. Starannie wybiera każdy cel, czeka na odpowiednią chwilę, po czym atakuje z siłą i precyzją. Z takim samym zacięciem i skupieniem stara się zjednoczyć plemiona Freljordu w potężny naród. Jako dziecko Ashe była marzycielką. Oczarowywały ją ogromne opuszczone fortece przodków i godzinami słuchała przy ognisku opowieści o legendarnych bohaterach Freljordu. Najbardziej lubiła historię o Avarosie, królowej niegdyś wspaniałego i zjednoczonego Freljordu. Chociaż matka strofowała ją za marnowanie czasu, Ashe poprzysięgła, że pewnego dnia połączy rozproszone i wojownicze plemiona tundry. Wiedziała, że jeśli jej lud znowu się zjednoczy, osiągnie wielkość. Kiedy Ashe miała piętnaście lat, jej matka zginęła, dowodząc plemieniem podczas nieprzemyślanego najazdu. Dziewczyna, która nagle stała się przywódczynią, podjęła trudną decyzję podążania za wizją z lat dzieciństwa zamiast szukać zemsty. Sprzeciwiała się żądaniom odwetu swojego plemienia, twierdząc, że nadeszła pora, by zapanował trwały pokój. Niektórzy wojownicy z jej ludu zakwestionowali jej prawo do władzy i uknuli spisek by zabić młodą przywódczynię. Zabójcy zaatakowali Ashe, gdy ta polowała, jednak przeszkodził im krzyk ogromnego jastrzębia. Dziewczyna dostrzegła zbliżających się z obnażonymi mieczami współplemieńców. Widząc ich przewagę liczebną, zaczęła uciekać. Biegła całymi godzinami i trafiła na nieznane tereny, gubiąc po drodze broń. Kiedy usłyszała kolejny krzyk jastrzębia, zaufała dziwnemu stworzeniu i pobiegła za nim na polanę. Tam ptak przysiadł na kopcu kamieni - starożytnym freljordzkim kurhanie. Rzuciwszy jej ostatnie spojrzenie, jastrząb krzyknął i odleciał. Podchodząc do kurhanu, Ashe poczuła, jak jej oddech zmienia się w lód, a kości przejmuje chłód. Kamień na szczycie kurhanu oznaczony był pojedynczą runą: "Avarosa". right|300px Zabójcy wpadli za nią na polanę. Ashe uniosła kamień runiczny z kurhanu, by się bronić, odkrywając jednocześnie ukryty pod nim lodowy łuk. Chwyciła go, krzycząc z bólu, gdyż na jej dłoniach uformował się lód i wyrwała broń z ziemi. Z zaczarowanej broni emanował chłód, który rozbudził w Ashe ogromną moc. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by stawić czoła zabójcom. Naciągnęła łuk i instynktownie stworzyła z zimnego powietrza lodowe strzały. Zakończyła spisek jedną mroźną salwą. Ostrożnie odłożyła kamień z kurhanu na miejsce, podziękowała Avarosie za jej dar i wróciła do domu. Jej plemię natychmiast uznało lodowy łuk za błogosławieństwo samej starożytnej królowej Freljordu. Dzięki łukowi Avarosy i wizji pokojowego zjednoczenia, plemię Ashe rozrastało się, wkrótce stając się najliczniejszym we Freljordzie. Teraz znani są jako 20px|border|link= Avarosanie i podzielają przekonanie, że zjednoczony Freljord stanie się potężnym narodem. }} Rozszerzona right|150px Stara Jednym z odwiecznych faworytów League of Legends jest freljordańska piękność zwana Ashe. To bezpośrednia potomkini Avorosy - jednej z trzech legendarnych sióstr, z których każda twierdziła, że ma władzę nad plemionami porozrzucanymi po lodowej tundrze północnego Valoran. Ashe odziedziczyła po przodkach wyjątkowy talent w strzelaniu z łuku, czym zasłużyła sobie na tytuł Lodowej Łuczniczki - ten sam, którym cieszyła się Avarosa. Ashe jest księżniczką wśród ludzi, lecz woli, żeby przejezdni zwracali się do niej tytułem plemiennym, a nie królewskim. W Freljord znajdują się jednak osoby, które wolą ją nazywać 'martwą' Lodową Łuczniczką; pozostałe dwa plemiona, których przodkami są kolejne dwie siostry, są zaprzysiężonymi oraz odwiecznymi wrogami Ashe i jej ludu. Ashe przeżyła już niejeden zamach na swoje życie i dlatego też zawsze ma uszy i oczy szeroko otwarte niezależnie od tego, gdzie się akurat znajduje. Przyszła do Institute of War, żeby służyć przywoływaczom. Szukała poparcia, gdyż chciała, by pokój ponownie zagościł na jej ziemiach - nękanych nieustannymi walkami od czasów Avarosy i jej dwóch sióstr. Niezliczone wygrane na jej koncie sprawiły, że zyskała w League wpływy, które zaczęła wykorzystywać. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Ashe wraz z zaprzyjaźnionym bohaterem współpracuje poza Fields of Justice. Lodowa Łuczniczka zaprzecza tym pogłoskom, lecz wszystkie oczy zwrócone są na jej osobę, a sukces - jaki odniesie w League - pomoże jej zaprowadzić pokój wśród ludu. }} Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * * * ;Prowokacja * * * ;Prowokując * * * ;Prowokując * * * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Śmiech * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * ;Rozpoczęcie wydarzenia Bitwa o Freljord * ;Wygranie Bitwy o Freljord * Rozwój Wizualna aktualizacja PostAktualizacja wizualna - Ashe, Lodowa Łuczniczka NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 23 maja 2012 roku: Przywoływacze! Właśnie zaktualizowaliśmy szatę graficzną jednej z waszych ulubionych bohaterek: Ashe, Lodowej Łuczniczki. W pełni zmieniliśmy jej model oraz dodaliśmy nowe animacje. Ponadto zauważycie nowe efekty czarów, zwłaszcza przy Zaczarowanej Kryształowej Strzale. Poprawiliśmy nawet jej obrazek! '' ''Oto pełna lista elementów Aktualizacji wizualnej Ashe, Lodowej Łuczniczki i jej skórek: *''Ulepszony model.'' *''Nowe animacje ataków, zaklęć i emotek Ashe.'' *''Ulepszone efekty zaklęć, w tym przerobienie jej głównej umiejętności - .'' *''Ulepszony obrazek, oddający te zmiany.'' Te zmiany dotyczą klasycznej Ashe, jak i jej skórek, więc rzućcie na nie okiem przed udaniem się na pole walki. Ashe VU Screenshots.jpg Wyprawa do Freljordu 'Rozdział I: Avarosan' zlecił mi zebranie informacji. i ja wyruszamy jeszcze tej nocy.}} thumb|275px|right|Szkic Quinn przedstawiający Ashe, liderkę Avarosan Obóz Avarosan, południowy FreljordWyprawa do Freljord I: Avarosan , przywódczyni Avarosan, wprowadziła tu wiele zmian od czasu, gdy przybył tu jeden z naszych posłańców wiele lat temu. Nie są rozproszonymi plemionami barbarzyńców, zmagającymi się z krainą i między sobą. Ludzie przystosowują się do trudnych warunków życia we Freljordzie, uprawiając zboża i tworząc podstawy cywilizacji. Ashe jest bardzo przyjazna. Otacza ją aura przywódcy, nietypowa dla osoby tak młodej. Nawet Val ją lubi (co jest rzadkością). Ashe domyśliła się celu naszej wizyty, ale zapewnia, że pomoc Demacii nie będzie potrzebna. „Sami toczymy nasze walki” powiedziała. Możliwe, że mówi prawdę, ale zauważyłam podział pośród jej ludzi. Val strasznie się denerwuje przy niektórych i wyczuwa ich niepokój. Część z nich radośnie uprawia rolę, ale niektórzy trzymają narzędzia jak broń. Przygotowują się do wojny, a nie do zbiorów. Rozmawiałam z kilkoma członkami plemienia. Większość z nich uważa, że Ashe jest prawowitą władczynią Freljordu. Twierdzą, że zjednoczy wszystkie plemiona, ale w ich wzroku widzę trochę niepewności. Jedno imię wypowiadają ze strachem: . Przewodzi plemieniu znanemu jako Zimowy Szpon. Niektórzy z podwładnych Ashe obawiają się jej. Val i ja o świcie przeprowadzimy zwiad na terytorium Sejuani. Określimy jakie zagrożenie stanowi dla Freljordu – i dla Demacii.| }} Przeróbka center|500px Kolejna stara bohaterka z ciągle powiększającej się listy postaci League. Minęło prawie sześć lat, które Ashe przeszła z praktycznie niezmienionymi umiejętnościami. Do dziś! Nie tworzymy jej zupełnie na nowo, ale wprowadzamy dość duże zmiany do jej umiejętności, które mają na celu utrwalić pozycję Ashe jako głównej użytecznej prowadzącej w League. Na koniec, wprowadzamy jeszcze kilka drobnych poprawek, które mają na celu zwiększenie liczby sposobów, w jaki przeciwnicy mogą z nią walczyć. Oto opis jej nowych umiejętności! *'' '' **''Ashe spowalnia wszystko, co trafi podstawowymi atakami i umiejętnościami. Podstawowe ataki Ashe zawsze zadają dodatkowe obrażenia spowolnionym celom, zastępując jej zdolność do trafień krytycznych. Dodatkowe obrażenia zwiększają się wraz z szansą na trafienie krytyczne.'' *'' '' **''Bierne: Ashe zyskuje ładunek Skupienia za każdym razem, gdy spowolni przeciwnika. Maksymalnie może mieć pięć ładunków.'' **''Użycie: Ashe zyskuje prędkość ataku i nakłada mocniejsze spowolnienie Lodowym Strzałem przez kilka sekund. Jeżeli Ashe ma pełną kumulację Skupienia, wystrzeliwuje serię strzał przy każdym podstawowym ataku podczas działania umiejętności.'' *'' '' **''Ashe nakłada kilka strzał na cięciwę, a następnie wystrzeliwuje je na dużym obszarze w kształcie stożka przed sobą. Każda strzała zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia ofiarę.'' **''NOWOŚĆ - Ashe wystrzeliwuje więcej strzał niż wcześniej. Szansa na trafienie celów kilkoma strzałami jest większa, ale wrogowie otrzymają obrażenia tylko raz.'' *'' '' **''Ashe rozkazuje swojemu sokołowi zbadanie obszaru. Ptak przemieszcza się powoli, odkrywając obszar, nad którym przelatuje, kierując się w miejsce docelowe. Gdy dotrze do celu, unosi się przez kilka sekund, ujawniając wszystkie nieukrywające się jednostki, nawet w zaroślach.'' **''NOWOŚĆ - Sokole Oko ma zasięg globalny. Ashe może przechowywać maksymalnie 2 ładunki Sokolego Oka.'' *'' '' **''Ashe wystrzeliwuje duży lodowy pocisk w wybranym kierunku, który zadaje obrażenia i ogłusza pierwszego wrogiego bohatera, którego trafi. Czas działania ogłuszenia zależy od odległości przebytej przez pocisk. Zaczarowana Kryształowa Strzała zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia wszystkie neutralne i wrogie cele w pobliżu ofiary.'' Zapoznajcie się z umiejętnościami powyżej, a zobaczycie, że większość zmian skupia się na usunięciu mniej interesujących elementów jej umiejętności. Przykładowo, Lodowy Strzał był bardzo nudną umiejętnością: albo była ona włączona i Ashe spowalniała swoje cele, tracąc manę, albo nie. Jednocześnie, bardzo podobał nam się pomysł Ashe jako użytecznej prowadzącej, kogoś, kto wprowadza niezrównane ograniczenie kontroli oraz wizję podczas meczów, w porównaniu z innymi bohaterami tej samej klasy. Przesunęliśmy więc Lodowy Strzał na umiejętność bierną, jednocześnie pozbywając się aktywacji, co zwolniło miejsce Q na coś nowego. Skupienie Tropicielki wypełnia ten brak, dając Ashe zachętę do pozostania w walce (w przeciwieństwie do jej starej umiejętności biernej, która nagradzała ją za zaprzestanie atakowania) oraz dając jej sensowne zwiększenie obrażeń, jeżeli będzie skutecznie zarządzać ładunkami Skupienia. Jeżeli chodzi o drugi element jej umiejętności biernej, usunięcie trafień krytycznych ze strzelca może wydawać się nierozważne – są one dość ważne dla postaci zadających obrażenia podstawowymi atakami – ale Lodowy Strzał wciąż nagradza Ashe za zwiększanie szansy na trafienia krytyczne. Zamiast mieć nadzieję na zwiększone obrażenia co jakiś czas, grając Ashe, będziecie zadawać dodatkowe obrażenia, zwiększając szansę na trafienie krytyczne, a znaczne zwiększenie obrażeń zyskacie po kupieniu jej flagowego przedmiotu: . left|200px Zmiany umiejętności biernej oraz Q Ashe wzmacniają jej rozgrywkę we wszystkich fazach gry. Strzela do celów, kumuluje ładunki Skupienia, a potem używa Skupienia Tropicielki, aby zadać dodatkowe obrażenia podstawowymi atakami. Powodowało to, że Salwa była zbyt potężna, więc ją zmieniliśmy. Daliśmy Ashe więcej strzał w Salwie, więc jeżeli wystrzeli ją z dużej odległości, teoretycznie może trafić więcej celów i natychmiast w pełni skumulować Skupienie. Jednakże, w ramach równowagi, zmieniliśmy umiejętność tak, aby zwiększyć szansę na to, że przeciwnicy i neutralne cele zostaną trafieni kilkoma strzałami. Stara Ashe mogła dość pewnie trafić wrogich bohaterów przez ich grupę stworów. Po aktualizacji będzie to znacznie trudniejsze. Oznacza to, że wrodzy obrońcy mogą stać blisko Ashe i absorbować każdą Salwę, chroniąc bardziej wrażliwe cele. Te zmiany powinny utrwalić pozycję Salwy jako środka do ograniczenia kontroli oraz kumulacji skupienia, zamiast zadawania dużych obrażeń i nękania. Mimo że będzie to mniejsze zagrożenie podczas fazy walki w alejach, umiejętność będzie miała znacznie większy wpływ podczas walk drużynowych, szczególnie gdy Ashe zajmie odpowiednią pozycję. center|500px Na zakończenie, usunęliśmy bierny efekt Sokolego Oka, ponieważ dawał on Ashe niewidzialną moc. Zamiast tego znacznie zwiększyliśmy jej użyteczność, usprawniając użycie E! Sprawienie, że Sokole Oko jest umiejętnością globalną – oraz pozwolenie jej na przechowywanie kilku ładunków – daje Ashe i jej drużynie dodatkową wizję, szczególnie, gdy przeciwnicy skutecznie niszczą totemy. Wystrzeliwując Sokole Oko kilka razy, może wykorzystać wizję do zbadania okolic Barona oraz pobliskich zarośli, w celu wykrycia zasadzki w stylu Fnatic. Nie ma wymówki, żeby sprawdzać zarośla osobiście!Aktualizacja bohaterki: Ashe Stare umiejętności Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! Aimed_Shot.png|Wycelowany Strzał (Aimed Shot) Double_Shot.png|Podwójny Strzał (Double Shot) Pierce.png|Przebicie (Pierce) Pierce_Armor.png|Przebijający Pancerz (Pierce Armor) Velocity_Shot.png|Szybki Strzał (Velocity Shot) PlentifulBounty.jpg|Obfite Łowy (Plentiful Bounty) ładunków Skupienia na sekundę. Kiedy Ashe osiągnie 100 ładunków, jej następny podstawowy atak będzie trafieniem krytycznym. Na początku ładowania umiejętności otrzymuje ilość ładunków równą swojej szansie na trafienie krytyczne. | Poziomy = }} sekund, jeśli posiada 0% szansy na trafienie krytyczne. Czas zmniejsza się wraz z ilością szansy na trafienie krytyczne. | Film = }} : Po włączeniu podstawowe ataki Ashe spowalniają cel na 2 sekundy. | Poziomy = }} , ale kumuluję się z innymi źródłami. * Lodowy Strzał nie może być przełączny, gdy nie można używać umiejętności. * Każda aktywacja nie aktywuje takich efektów jak , . * Koszt umiejętności jest zawsze taki sam na atak, nawet (jeśli atak został uniknięty lub zablokowany), gdy Ashe posiada . * Efekt strzału jest widoczny, nawet wtedy, gdy cel jest niewidoczny. | Film = }} Stare ikony umiejętności Ashe stare Q.png|Q ( ) Ashe stare W.png| W ( ) Ashe stare Ulti.png|R ( ) Obrazy > Ashe_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Ashe Ashe_OriginalSkin_old2.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Ashe Ashe_FreljordSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Ashe z Freljord Ashe_FreljordSkin_old2.jpg|Drugi portret Ashe z Freljord Ashe_SherwoodForestSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Ashe z Sherwood Ashe_WoadSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Leśnej Ashe Ashe_QueenSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Królowej Ashe Ashe_QueenSkin_old2.jpg|Drugi portret Królowej Ashe Ashe_ability_concept_old.jpg|koncept starych umiejetnosci Ashe (w wykonaniu Riotera Albert Carranza) Ashe_Render_old.png|Stary model w grze Ashe_Old_and_Visual_Update.jpg|Stara i zaktualizowana wizualnie Ashe Ironstylus_Ashesketch.jpg|Szkic Ashe (w wykonaniu Riotera Michael Maurino) Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów cs:Ashe/Příběh de:Ashe/Background en:Ashe/Background fr:Ashe/Historique ru:Ashe/Background sk:Ashe/Background